Not Without My Chocobo
by Carbuncle
Summary: The party try to cheer up Aeris after her beloved chocobo passes away.


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
Not Without My Chocobo  
  
(Open to the Chocobo Ranch, the barn. Choco Billy, Chloe, Aeris and a female vet are standing around Aeris's chocobo, Aeris. The vet is measuring Aeris the Chocobo's heartbeat.)  
Vet: Hmm... ah, yes... oh...  
Aeris: What is it? What's wrong with her?  
Vet: Ms. Gainsborough, I'm afraid there's no easy way to say this. Your chocobo is... dying.  
Aeris: No...  
Choco Billy: I knew it! That's fifty gil you owe me, sis!  
Chloe: (through her teeth) Now is not the right time, brother! (laughs nervously)  
Vet: I'd say she has just a few hours left.  
Aeris: A few hours?!  
Vet: It's cancer. And it's spread. There's... There's no cure for your chocobo's illness. (stands up) I suggest you enjoy what precious little time you have left with her, as... well, I think it's self-explanatory.  
Aeris: But... Aeris can't die. She can't. She's my best f...f...friend. (Choco Billy and Chloe exchange sad expressions)  
Vet: I'm sorry, Ms. Gainsborough. I really am. (pause) By the way, I've tallied up the bill and it's... well, it's not exactly cheap. (shows Aeris the bill)  
Aeris: Do you think I care about things like that at a time like this--holy moly! I can't afford to pay that! I'm on the minimum wage, for goodness sakes! Get out of here!  
Vet: But Ms. Gainsborough, the bill-  
Aeris: OUT!!!!  
Vet: (nervously) We'll call it fourty gil, then. Does that sound better...? (pause) I'll leave you to your grieving. (leaves)  
Chloe: Is... Is there anything we can do for you, Ms. Gainsborough?  
Aeris: No. Unless, of course, you can perform miracles...  
  
(Cut to Choco Bill's house, the kitchen. Cloud, Tifa and Choco Bill are sitting down at the table.)  
Choco Bill: ...and then, of course, we had to trek all the way back through the marshes lookin' for 'im. That danged chocobo was nowhere to be found though. Some say the Midgar Zolom had its wicked way with l'il Precious, but others, like myself, they know the truth...  
Cloud: ...which was?  
Choco Bill: He never left the farm in the first place. Y'see, my brother and I had planned everything very carefully, so that it looked like the chocobo had actually gone out into the marshes, but as a matter of fact, it had never left the safety of its pen. Clever, huh?  
Cloud: Genius! Pure genius! (Tifa sighs)  
Chloe: (she and Choco Billy walk in) ...we have a diagnosis.  
Tifa: Was it worms? It was worms, wasn't it? Thank God it was worms!  
Choco Billy: Nope. Wasn't worms, miss. 'fraid the dang chocobo has cancer.  
Cloud: Cancer?  
Tifa: Oh, no. Poor Aeris. (leaves)  
Cloud: How long does she have left??  
Chloe: According to the animal doctor, only a few hours...  
Choco Bill: That's terrible. And it kinda reminds me of a funny story. Y'see, it all started about ten years ago, when President Shin-Ra was still in power and I was able to dance the Funky Chocobo-  
  
(Cut to the barn. Aeris is sitting down beside her chocobo, stroking its head.)  
Aeris: Are you feeling okay, sweetie?  
Aeris the Chocobo: (weakly) Kweh!  
Aeris: No. Of course you're not. What a silly question.  
Aeris the Chocobo: Wark!  
Aeris: I have something to tell you, Aeris. It's... It's something I've never told anyone else. Not even Cloud. But, I feel like I have to tell you, because, well, because you're my best friend and I love you. I love you ever so much, Aeris. I love you with all my heart, and then some... and that's why I feel like I can tell you anything. Even my darkest secret. (sighs) You see, it's like this-  
Tifa: (walks in) Aeris?  
Aeris: Tifa?! Wha... What are you doing here?!  
Tifa: The children told us the bad news. Aeris, I'm... I'm so sorry, I... I don't know what to say. Is... Is there anything I can do for you?  
Aeris: Please. Your being here is more than enough. Just sit with me, please. (Tifa gets down on the hay)  
Aeris the Chocobo: Kweh!  
Aeris: I know it hurts, baby, and I wish there was something I could do to help soothe the pain, but I can't.  
  
(Cut to Choco Bill's house, the kitchen, later that day. Cloud, Choco Bill, Choco Billy and Chloe are sitting at the table. A candle is lit in the center. Tifa walks in.)  
Cloud: Tifa...?  
Tifa: She's gone. She just stopped breathing. Just like that.  
Cloud: Oh, no...  
Choco Bill: ...  
Choco Billy: ...  
Chloe: ...  
Tifa: Aeris is... She's saying her last goodbyes. (the scene fades out)  
  
(Cut to 7th Heaven, the bar. Tifa is cleaning the bar. Cloud and Barrett are sitting down at a table.)  
Barrett: Man, that's depressin'...  
Cloud: Yep, but that's life. Or should that be... that's death?  
Tifa: We all have to remain strong for Aeris. She's not going to able to get through this without our help.  
Barrett: Don' worry, Tifa. Me and Cloud know how to be sensitive sometimes.  
Aeris: (walks in with her flower basket) Afternoon, everyone...  
Cloud: Hi, Aeris. How was your chocobo? I mean, day! How was your day?  
Aeris: So so. It was kind of hard at first, but... well, it helps to be doing something rather than sitting around doing nothing. At least working keeps my mind off... little Aeris.  
Barrett: (gets up) Sit down, Aeris. I'll getcha a nice cup of chocobo. Tea! I'll getcha a nice cup of tea. (walks off as Aeris sits down)  
Cloud: So, Aeris, uh, I was thinking we could go out to the movies tonight. Y'know, just the two of us. There's this new romantic comedy called "Don't You Break My Chocobo". Heart! "Don't You Break My Heart". (laughs nervously) You'll enjoy that. Whaddya say?  
Aeris: I think I'll pass...  
Barrett: (walks in with a cup of tea and sets it down on the table) Here ya go, Aeris. Would ya like a chocobo to go with that? Cookie! Would ya like a cookie to go with that?  
Aeris: Oh, I see. I know what this is all about.  
Cloud: What?  
Aeris: Look, I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, but believe me, it's not necessary, I'm fine, really. I mean, it hurts, but I'm bearing up okay.  
Barrett: Yeah, but-  
Aeris: There's no need for all this extra attention. Just... Just treat me the same as you usually would, please.  
Cloud: If you're sure...  
Aeris: Yes, I am, honestly.  
Cloud: Okay, Aeris.  
Aeris: Thank you. (gets up) Now, you boys sit down and take it easy. You too, Tifa. I'm making dinner tonight.  
Tifa: No, Aeris, you don't have to. I've practically taken care of everything myself, anyway.  
Aeris: Then I'll just have to scrap it and start over. I mean it, Tifa, I want to cook dinner tonight.  
Tifa: Well, all right, Aeris. As... As long as you can manage.  
Aeris: Excuse me, excuse me, but it's my chocobo who's just died. Not me. (walks off into the kitchen)  
Cloud: I don't care what she says, she still misses that chocobo.  
Tifa: Of course she still misses it. The pair have been almost inseparable these past two years.  
Barrett: Yeah. And that's pretty amazin', 'cause, uh, Aeris weren't too happy about gettin' the bird to begin with, huh?  
Cloud: (laughs) Yeah! That's only 'cause she was expecting a car instead!  
Tifa: That's birthdays for ya!  
Cloud: Hey! That's it! I just thought of a brilliant idea!  
Tifa: You're thinking about getting Aeris a new chocobo, aren't you?  
Cloud: Yeah. How did you know that?  
Tifa: Cloud, dear, I can read you like the local newspaper. There's the scandal gossip, uninteresting rumors, and, ew, soft-core porn.  
Cloud: ...  
Barrett: Buyin' her a brand new chocobo! That's perfect!  
Cloud: Isn't it just?!  
Barrett: Yeah! C'mon, let's go down to the Chocobo Ranch right now! (Cloud gets up from the table)  
Tifa: Wait a minute, you two. I'm not sure this is such a good idea. I mean, it's only been three days. I don't think Aeris would appreciate us interfering like this.  
Cloud: We're not interfering, Tifa. We're just concerned about Aeris's happiness. I think a new chocobo would be just the thing to lift her spirits.  
Tifa: But don't you think you should consult Aeris before you dump another chocobo on her? You know, she may not want to replace Aeris so soon after her death. My God, did that ever sound confusing?  
Barrett: ...eh, she may have a point, Cloud.  
Cloud: No, she does not. I know Aeris better than any of you here, and I think she'd love a fluffy new chocobo. I've made up my mind. I'm gonna do it. Now, Barrett, you coming?  
Barrett: Uh... (stares at Tifa, who frowns) ...awright.  
Tifa: Barrett!  
Barrett: Sorry, Tifa, but... but Cloud could be right on this one. I mean, it's happened once before.  
Tifa: Well, I'll have no part in this. I'm sorry, but I don't believe in meddling in other peoples' affairs. (Cloud snorts and leaves, followed by a reluctant Barrett)  
  
(Cut to the Chocobo Ranch, the barn.)  
Cloud: One chocobo, please!  
Choco Billy: That'll be five hundred gil. (Cloud hands him the gil) Thank you! (a blue chocobo is on the counter) Now, paper or plastic?  
Cloud: Uh... plastic. (Choco Billy gets out a plastic bag)  
  
(Cut to 7th Heaven, the bar. Tifa is cleaning a glass behind the bar. Aeris is sitting down at the bar. Cloud walks in.)  
Aeris: Cloud? Where on earth have you been? You've missed dinner, you know that?  
Cloud: Dinner schminner! Come outside, Aeris! I have something wonderful to show you!  
Aeris: Hmm...  
  
(Cut to the Sector 7 Slums. Aeris walks outside. Cloud drops his pants.)  
Cloud: Come to Papa!  
  
(Cut back to the bar.)  
Aeris: I'm there! (dashes outside)  
Tifa: Wow. Talk about fast.  
  
(Cut to the Sector 7 Slums. Barrett is standing there, holding the blue chocobo by the rein. Aeris is standing on the porch. Cloud and Tifa walk out of 7th Heaven.)  
Aeris: What the devil...?  
Cloud: Surprise!  
Aeris: What is this?  
Cloud: What is this? What does it look like? It's a chocobo, silly!  
Aeris: A chocobo. Right. And, uh, what is it doing here?  
Barrett: Well it ain't sight seein', that's for sure!  
Aeris: Oh, God. Cloud, you... you didn't buy this creature for me, did you?  
Cloud: Uh huh! Do you like him?  
Aeris: Well, to be perfectly honest, no, I don't.  
Cloud: Ha! I knew you wou--what?!  
Aeris: How could you be so insensitive? How could you?!  
Cloud: I don't understand...  
Tifa: (quietly to herself) Oy, I knew this would happen...  
Cloud: You were so upset about losing your old one, I just thought that if I got you a new one, then-  
Aeris: Chocobos are not cars, Cloud! They're animals! I can't believe you could do this!  
Cloud: Do what? What? You lost a dear, dear friend, and I bought you a replacement! God, I'd have thought you'd had been happy!  
Aeris: Happy?! Listen, Cloud, no chocobo could ever replace Aeris! She was one in a million! She was unreplaceable! She--agh!  
Barrett: I knew this was a bad idea. I knew it.  
Aeris: Get that thing out of my sight! I don't even want to look at it ever again! (goes back inside 7th Heaven)  
Cloud: What an ungrateful bit-  
Tifa: Uh uh! No, Cloud.  
Cloud: I need a drink...  
Barrett: Yo! What am I s'posed to do with this thin'?!  
Cloud: Burn it for all I care! (goes back inside 7th Heaven with Tifa)  
Barrett: Awright, bird brain, looks like it's the chocobo pound for you. (the chocobo stares at Barrett, sadly) Aw, man, ain't you cute? Aw, heck! I love ya already! You're comin' to stay with me! (cuddles the chocobo) My daughter's gonna adore you, man!  
  
(Cut to 7th Heaven, the bar. Aeris is laying on the floor, with her legs and arms twisted. She's dead. Cloud and Tifa walk in.)  
Tifa: Oh my God! Something's killed Aeris!  
Cloud: (shaking his fist) You gutless beasts! Show yourselves! Show yourselves, dammit!  
Tifa: (checking Aeris's corpse) No, Cloud, wait. It looks like she died of a heart attack. Something must've scared the living daylights out of her.  
Cloud: What in the world could be THAT scary? (the ghost of Aeris's dead chocobo, Aeris, appears in front of him and Tifa) Oh my God! Look!  
Tifa: It's Aeris's dead chocobo!  
Cloud: Ooh, scary!  
Aeris the Chocobo: (piercing and disturbingly eerie) Waaark!  
Cloud: Yikes! (hides behind Tifa) Make it go away, Tifa! Make it go away! (Aeris's ghost appears beside Aeris the Chocobo's ghost) Oh, lord! Now there's two of 'em!  
Tifa: Aeris...?!  
Cloud: What the...?! (Aeris's ghost cuddles Aeris the Chocobo's ghost)  
Tifa: (a tear rolls down her cheek) They've been reunited. (sniffs) Oh, Aeris...  
Cloud: This is... so moving... (a tear rolls down his cheek)  
Aeris the Chocobo: Waaark!  
Aeris: (to Aeris the Chocobo) I'm never going to let you go, Aeris. I love you.  
Aeris the Chocobo: Kweh!  
Aeris: And you know, I never got to tell you my big secret...  
Aeris the Chocobo: Kweh!  
Aeris: Well, here it is... I'm-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END__________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
